DuckLife 4
Gameplay First, you go to the Egg Pick stage. Here, you pick the egg you want. After, picking an egg, a duck instantly hatches from it. The color of the duck depends on what type of egg you purchased. Next, you test your duck if it can reach the finish line. However, your duck collapses so you need to give it seed which gives the duck energy. After your duck eats the seed, the duck can now reach the finish line. Because the duck wasn't very fast, you can eventually train as you progress. Third, you'll meet Joe the running trainer. You can talk to him to train. He also shows a duck who wants to race with you. You can click on the "!" over its head. He also shows the shop where you buy eggs, haircuts, and hats. The last thing he shows is the windmill which is a tournament. Tournaments are sets of 3 races in a row, without breaks. You can choose a different duck in each race. If you win a tournament, you unlock a new area on the map. And that's about it. Use the mouse to look around the area. You will then click anything you want. There are 6 Areas to unlock. Area 1: Grassland Just click on the training duck, Joe to train. The game has three stages: Testing speed, endurance, and reactions. You then click either Start Training or Back. If you click Start Training, you will go to the first stage: Speed. (Before you go to the stage, you will need to choose your duck - if you buy a new one at the Shop.) Speed instructions need to move left and right in order to go to the hole and jump to the bottom and stay on the screen as long as you can. If you move out of the screen, your training is over. Endurance instructions are to move left and right. At the sky on the screen, there will be noticed which is, either warning or $ signs. Go below the $ sign and avoid the warning as long as you can. If you get hit by an obstacle, your training is over. Reaction instructions are to use 1, 2, 3 or 4 keys. You will jump to a rock when you see numbers on the rock. Now according to the number, press the number on your keyboard and you will jump. When you lose, your training will be over. Challenges You have two challengers: White Duck and Brown Duck. Brown is an invite to the tournament while White Duck is $60. You will be able to beat the White Duck with a running level of 11 and an energy level of 21. You need at least level 10.0 in running if you need to race with the Brown duck. You will be able to beat the Brown Duck with an energy level of 39 and a running level of 31. You can also win the tournament if you have one duck with the same statistics. Shop Area 2: Swamp Training This game also has 3 stages: reactions, endurance and timing. In Reactions, you use the up to jump and down to dive. You avoid obstacles and alligators by using these keys. If you get caught on an obstacle or get eaten by an alligator, you move to the endurance training. In Endurance, you use the space bar to swim up. You avoid walls using that key. If you touch one of the walls, you move to the timing training. In Timing, you press space bar to turn towards the water and again press the space when the 2 circles meet. After you did this, the training is over. Challenges You have 3 challengers: Gray duck, Red duck, and Blue duck. A red duck will give you a ticket to the tournament while the Grey and Blue ducks gives you $100. Good Luck! Shops Area 3: Mountains Training This training has endurapewdiepie In Endurance(Flying Training #1, you use left and right arrow keys to get the seeds. If you get a regular seed, you'll get more energy to move up. If you get a purple seed, you'll move up greatly. If you go off a screen by moving down, you'll move to reactions training. In Reactions(Flying Training #2), you use the up and down arrow keys to follow the trainer's path. Try to avoid obstacles by following him. If you get caught in an obstacle, you'll move to accuracy training In Accuracy(Flying Training #3, you use the mouse to aim and click to fire yourself. Try to collect coins and avoid touching the floor. After this, the training is over. In this extra training added to the latest version in this area where you will have to use your mouse cursor and hold in order to direct your duck of where to be and watch out for obstacles as usual. This is Flying Training #4. Challenges You have 3 challengers: Green duck, Yellow duck and White duck. Green duck will give you the tournament ticket while Yellow and White ducks will give you $150. You need at least level 40.0 in flying if you need to race with the White duck. Shops Area 4: Glacier Training This training has speed, risk, and reactions. In Speed(Climb Training #1), you use the left, right and up arrow keys. You move using left and right arrow keys to move and up arrow key to climb ladders. Try to stay in the screen as long as you can. If you go off screen, your training is over. In Risk(Climb Training #2), you use the up to climb up, right to hide from the avalanche and left to exit the cave after an avalanche. You'll have 1 minute to do this. If you get caught in an avalanche or 1 minute has elapsed, your training is over. In Reactions(Climb Training #3), use the left and right to jump on each side of the canyon. Try not to get caught on edges. If you get caught then the training is over. Challenges You have 3 challengers: Penguin duck, Grey duck & White duck. Grey duck will give you the tournament ticket while Penguin & White ducks will give you $200. You need exactly level 0 in flying since the White duck doesn't know how to fly (this requirement isn't in the latest version) and can only race you if you don't either. Shops Area 5: City Training This training has endurance, balance, and skill. In Endurance(Jump Training #1), you use the left and right to run and up to jump on blocks. Try to stay on screen and don't get crushed. If you get off-screen or get crushed by a block, you'll move to balance training. In Balance(Jump Training #2), you use the left and right to balance on pogo stick and hold up to jump higher. Try to go over gaps and stay balanced. If you fall in a gap or lost balance, you'll move to skill training. In Skill(Jump Training #3), use the left and right buttons to move while in air. Follow the instructions at the top right corner and try to do many as you can in 30 seconds. If 30 seconds has passed, the training is over. To beat City Tournament, you have to be at least level 105 in everything. Challenges You have 3 challengers: Pink duck, Green duck and Yellow duck. Green and yellow ducks will give you $100 the Pink duck gives you the tournament ticket. You need at least level 55+ in jumping if you need to race with the Pink duck. If you have 0 jump and go agenst the green duck you won't lose your duck you will lose the race but you're duck will be fine. Shops Area 6: Volcano Challenges and Fire Duck You have 3 challengers: Black Duck, Purple Duck & Blue Duck. Black Duck will give you the Red Key for the box and $300 if you win. Purple Duck will give you the Orange Key for the box and $300 if you win. You need at least level 120 in climbing to race(this requirement isn't in the lasted version anymore) with the Blue Duck. If you win, you'll get the Green Key and $300. When you get all the keys, go to the box and the button will appear to open the box. When you click the button, a detonator will show up. Click it and the volcano will blow up. When it blows up, a Fire Duck will appear. You need level 150 in everything (running, swimming, flying, climbing, jumping) to race him(optional, this requirement isn't in the latest version). Then, you'll race him. However, your duck will need your help to beat him and avoid the lava. If you touch lava, a screen will show that your duck was rushed to the hospital and 4 weeks later made a full recovery, then it will show your duck will not touch lava again. When you beat him, you'll earn the crown, an egg panel and an arcade. Shops Glitches * Sometimes, the duck cannot be named, instead the game itself chooses/you have to click the random name to see which name you want and you will need to continue rather than naming it. * If you click on a challenger in the challenge screen, you'll go to the running trainer. * If you drag a duck all the way to the left in Grassland near the energy seeds, you can get infinite energy seeds. * On some sites, when racing with the Grey Duck in the Glacier, she'll stop and your duck will win, no matter where you were in the race. * If you play the Arcade machine you won from the Fire Duck, the game stops working and will only stay on the arcade game selection screen. This will continue even upon opening the game and there will be no way to fix this. Thus, this will lead you to have to erase your data/restart or just don't play. * If you have the Big Shiny Cone Hat in speed glacier training, you can climb the ladders above you. * If you have the Viking Hat in risk glacier training, the avalanche will still knock you down even if you are in a cave. * After reaching a score of 6000-7000 in reactions glacier training, the duck will climb so fast that certain ledges no longer trap it. If you exploit this glitch too much, the duck may land on the outside of the map but continue to climb for several minutes, earning you a score of up to 50,000 points before the game ends. * If you carry on training in some sites you will level up further than level 150. * In the second mini-game in the swamp area, if you swim for a while and then let the duck fall onto the ground, it will slow the duck down but the timer will continue and you can then get a few more points. Depending on the angle and length of it, you can get from 15-100 or even in some cases 786 extra points. * Sometimes, during the third running training, your duck will jump off the screen. * When you are on the volcano stage in the boss fight you cannot jump when there is a little hill. * In Flying Training 4, you can drag your duck off the screen and none of the obstacles will affect it anymore which makes you invincible. Category:DuckLife 4 Category:Games